Field
Disclosed herein is a tire tread with an asymmetric tread pattern design. The invention relates in particular to treads for winter driving which are intended to be fitted to passenger vehicles.
Description of Related Art
In order to ensure good grip on snowy ground, it is known practice to provide the treads with sipes.
It is also known practice for these sipes to be inclined on the tread surface with respect to the transverse direction in order to guarantee grip on snowy ground, particularly in bends.
However, on dry ground, the presence of inclined sipes may create a problem of lateral pull, which therefore disturbs the driving of the vehicle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tread for winter driving that has good grip on snowy ground while at the same time limiting the problems of lateral pull on dry ground.